Protocol offload processing is known. For example, an interface device may be provided to operate in coordination with a host, for protocol offload processing with a peer device across a network. For example, the protocol offload processing may be according to a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) whereas communication across the network may be via high-speed Ethernet, such as 10 Gbps Ethernet.